First Time
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Remy Hadley's first time with a girl. Well at least my take on it. Rated M. Please Review! femslash


**First Time**

**A/N: This idea popped into my head recently and I don't think anyone has done something like it so I hope this is original : ). Well, here it is…**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW**

You never thought a kiss at a high school party could mean as much as it did. And even scarier than that, the kiss was with a girl.

But now you find herself with the girl, upstairs in her parent's bedroom. They aren't home, hence the raging party downstairs.

You sit on the edge of the king sized bed in the large room, watching Sarah close the door behind her.

You gulp as Sarah sits down next you. You can feel your heart beat quickening.

"Remy," Sarah's heavenly voice spills out. "You don't have to be nervous."

You nod even though that heart in your chest hasn't slowed down at all. You try to relax when Sarah puts her hand on your knee. Sarah's age is a little intimidating. She being a senior and you just a sophomore. Also the fact that you have been practically in love with this girl for a year doesn't help at all either.

Sarah leans into you and brushes her lips against yours for the second time that night. You tense up against your will. Sarah lets go of you and smiles.

"You need to relax hun." Sarah says. You melt at the term of endearment.

"Sorry, I'm just, not used to this." You reply with a light smile. Your inexperience embarrasses you.

Sarah nods understandingly. "Okay, how about we start by just talking."

You agree. You talk all the time. Talking is easy.

Sarah crawls to the head of the bed and pats the seat next to her. You swallow your fear and crawl next to her.

Sarah lays down on her side to face you and you do the same.

"Okay, so tell me something I don't know about you." Sarah says. The light is on in the room and you want it off. You want to touch her so bad. That's the reason you're up here right?

You think. There is a lot this beautiful goddess doesn't know about you. "I don't know how you like me enough to be doing this with me right now."

Sarah smiles and moves closer to you. "I like you a lot Remy." She even puts her hand on your hip and pulls you closer.

You smile and snuggle closer to her. You take in everything. Her warmth, her smell, the touch of her hand, the tingle up your spine as her fingers subtly make their way under your shirt.

"Is this okay?" She asks quietly as you feel her fingers playing patterns on your skin.

_God yes it is._ "Yea," You say. Sarah smiles at you again. You remember how you fell in love with her smile even before you fell in love with her.

You feel her moving closer and her lips touching yours again. You close your eyes to focus on the moment but you also don't want to close your eyes. You want to make sure this moment is real so you open them for a second and see Sarah's eyes closed.

You continue to kiss her and then you feel her tongue trying to get at yours. Then you hear a sound that sends a wave of pleasure to the place between your legs. You open your eyes and find hers are open.

It's not until she makes the noise again that you realize she's moaning. _Damn. Sarah Stanton is moaning for me, Remy Hadley._

Her lips taste like candy. Her right hand moves farther up your waist, rubbing your skin as it moves. Her left hand is tangled in your hair. You feel like you should be doing something more than you are.

Out of the blue, she pulls away from you.

You look at her in paralyzing fear. Is it over?

"You seam tense Remy." Sarah says to you. "Here," Sarah crawls over you and reaches for the beaded string hanging from the lamp on the bedside table. Her small but perfect breasts are inches away from your face and your breath hitches in your throat.

She pulls the string and the light in the room turns to a dim warm color. You immediately feel warm and comfortable.

Sarah rests her weight on her arms and looks down at you. Her long reddish brown hair cascades onto your shoulders. You feel her lips on yours again. She almost misses and gets the corner of your lips. That is so damn cute.

You continue to kiss passionately. She's now straddling you and your hands are rested on her thighs. She grinds into you ever now and then and every time she does you feel a new fire erupt in your lower region. You find yourself moaning too.

"Remy?" Sarah asks after about ten minutes.

"Yea?" You ask.

She runs a perfect hand through your brunette hair.

"Are you ready?" She asks. This can only mean one thing. Are you ready to take off clothes and actually do it? You don't reply because your mind is too busy thinking about Sarah's naked body on yours.

"Rem?" Sarah asks again.

"Yea," You say. "I'm ready."

Sarah nods and kisses your neck. "Don't worry." She says. "We'll go slow."

"Okay." You say. Her lips on your neck make you arch your back slightly.

"Super slow." Sarah giggles. "Like an iceberg."

You chuckle slightly. "Not that slow."

Sarah smiles at you and sits up. You watch as her arms cross and reach the bottom of her shirt. You feel your heart speeding up again when she begins to pull her shirt up over her head. When you see her bra you feel like you've made it to heaven.

She discards the shirt and hovers over you again. She begins tugging at your shirt lightly. "You okay?" She asks again.

You nod and help her remove your shirt. The cool air hits you and suddenly you want her to be so much closer than she is. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally. She begins to kiss you again and you feel like you are floating on air.

She pulls the big comforter over you two and you feel a new wave of safety.

Soon the rest of the clothes come off. You are skin to skin with Sarah. The only thing separating you are the bras and panties each of you are wearing.

She's messaging the skin right above your hips and your hands are trailing up and down her back.

You haven't been able to ignore the wetness you feel. You can tell she is just as wet because she rubs herself against your leg every now and then. You almost giggle when she does it because its like she's humping you.

You feel her hand moving from your hip and closer to your panties. You move your hands to her bra strap, tracing the material with your fingers. You place your hands on the clip, ready to open it.

She notices and moves to take yours off. You help her and then she takes hers off too. You can't help it. You stare at her breasts. They are the perfect cue ball shape, and a perfect size. Nothing too overwhelming. To your surprise she is staring at yours too. You blush and hope she can't see.

Sarah's hands move again and before you can think about it her fingers are tracing the rim of your panties and making their way into the silk material. Your excitement builds as her fingers tease your folds.

Everything any of your experienced friends ever said about sex is true. It's fun, exciting, and gives you that Oh My God feeling.

Sarah looks at you for permission before going in. When she does it feels weird at first. Then, it feels good. And then better. You begin to moan as she speeds up. This swelling pleasure builds up and threatens to make you explode.

You feel her heat moving against yours as she thrusts into you. Her breath on your ear makes you shiver. Her lips touch your ear lightly and her smell over takes you.

You feel it. It's there and it will not be ignored. One last thrust and you let everything go. Your hands try to hold every possible part of her body as you cum. You can feel her doing the same thing because you sound exactly the same.

The high you feel together lasts about thirty seconds longer and then she collapses next to you. Before you can even catch your breath she pulls you into a tight hug and a searing kiss. She holds you close and you feel her heat radiate off her. You can't remember a time you were this happy.

You two lay there and stare into each other's eyes. The party has been over for a while so it's quiet.

"Sarah…" You mumble as she plays with your hair.

"Yea?" She says.

"You are amazing." You say. It sounds so small to you, so you pick new words. "I think I'm in love with you."

It's quiet for a second and you immediately regret your words.

Sarah pulls you closer and whispers in your ear. "I love you too Remy. Maybe we can run away together. We can forget my graduation and just go."

You smile and lightly chuckle. "I wish. Just remember me, okay?"

Sarah looks at you. The dim light brightens her eyes and warms the light brown even more. "Only if you remember me." Sarah jokes. "I'll always be your first."

You kiss her again and smile. "I'll remember you forever."

**The end! Please REVIEW pretty pretty pretty please!**


End file.
